This new variety of Raphiolepis indica was found as an openly pollinated seedling of Raphiolepis indica `Jack Evans`, an unpatented variety, maintained in the Flowerwood Nursery at Kelly Road, Loxley, Ala. The seedling was found in May 1987. The new and distinct Raphiolepis indica plant of this invention comprises a novel and valuable plant of loose, broad-mounding form, an abundance of white flower clusters, attractive rust colored new growth maturing to large glossy bright green leaves, stout stems, improved winter hardiness, and improved resistance to fireblight and leaf spot. The new variety has retained many of the outstanding attributes of its parent, in particular its tolerance of heat, drought, salt, insect, and diseases which makes it adaptable to culture in most of the Sunbelt States. As with the parent plant, the plant of this invention, which has been named `Conia`, may be advantageously employed as a specimen appointment, a ground cover, in either formal or informal groupings, and is quite attractive in mass plantings. The plant serves well in foundation plantings and is adapted for culture as a potted plant. This plant is responsive to pruning and training and may be employed in forming attractive hedges.
While evaluating the Raphiolepis indica `Jack Evans` seedlings, attention was directed toward leaf spot and fireblight resistance. Any of the seedlings showing susceptibility to either disease were discarded. Cold hardiness was also a very important criterion. Plants of this seed group, as well as the parent, were evaluated in Alabama, Georgia, Florida, and Washington D. C. during the winters of 1991 and 1992. The new variety, Raphiolepis indica `Conia` attained high levels of cold hardiness and maintained this level through the winter and into the early spring. This new variety showed the least amount of tip dieback of the selections tested.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Berry's direction at Flowerwood Nursery in Loxley, Ala. The increased number of plants were evaluated and demonstrated stability of the new characteristics from generation to generation. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.